This is a revised request for a micro-scale protein sequencer and an automated precolumn derivatization amino acid analysis system to add to the capacity and extend the sensitivity of protein and peptide analyses in the Laboratory for Macromolecular Structure at Purdue University. The Laboratory for Macromolecular Structure serves dozens of users at Purdue, other campuses, and industries. The long-term experience of the P.I. and co-P.I. in protein structure analyses, the well-established collaborative relationships between the investigators, the convenient, state-of-the-art analytical facilities for structural analyses of which this is a part at Purdue, and the guarantee of ready access to both the expertise and the instruments of the Laboratory make this a highly productive facility.